Hitsuyou iru ~ The Need
by Ninako
Summary: Its a Tasuki + Nuriko + Miaka Love Triangle! My first post--be gentle on comments ;_;*


Hitsuyou-iru ~ Fushigi Yuugi *~The Need~*  
  
~Miaka/Tasu/Nuri fic~ ~Contains Spoilers!~  
  
It was the night of the Star Festival in Konan.The night for love. Tasuki and Nuriko had decided to invite Miaka along, deciding it would ease her mind off her troubles of Tamahome, Amiboshi's death,and the newest quest to find the Shinzaho,which they would be leaving for within the next couple of days.Miaka considered the situation to be the best for her right now, and agreed to go along. Miaka walked quietly alongside her companions as she thought over the death of Amiboshi.Nuriko turned from his bickering with Tasuki to the troubled Miaka, "Daijoubuu, Miaka-chan?" and gave her a playful shove-- which sent her flying into a nearby sakura tree. "Aho! Cant'chya remember that you've got abnormal strength?!" Tasuki bellowed at Nuriko, who put a soft hand to his own cheek. "Gomen nasai!" he smiled as Miaka slid down the tree like a pancake.  
  
  
  
chap 1  
  
Star Festival Mayhem  
  
The three-some looked about in awe at the lights and decorations.Tasuki smiled and turned to where the others stood, except they were now ordering food at a nearby session stand. "Oi!" Tasuki yelled, and caught up to them.Nuriko turned to him and shoved some noodles into his mouth. "Try this Tasu-chan! 3" Nuriko smiled.Tasuki felt the hot noodes slide down his throat.He yelped as Miaka and Nuriko laughed.Tasuki's hands flew to his throat as he gaged and spat. "Whataya doin' tryin ta kill me?!" Tasuki bellowed at Nuriko.Nuriko waved him off. "Omaa maa Tasuki!....So didja like it?" Nuriko smiled at him.Tasuki growled, and stood up straight. "Wasn't bad. u.u" Nuriko cheered and Miaka laughed. "OI, OI! MINNA!" their attention was drawn to a man holding a heavy-looking barrel. "See? I am the strongest!!" and with that, he lifted up the barrel with effort, over his head.The audience 'ooh!'ed and 'ah!'. Nuriko turned to the others, a wicked grin upon his face. "Should I?" Tasuki and Miaka gave him a thumbs up. "Go for it Nuriko!" Miaka smiled.And with that, Nuriko lept onto the platform and lifted the man-- along with the barrel, with one arm.The audience was awestruck. Miaka and Tasuki laughed. Miaka giggled and a shop caught her attention.It was selling bouquets of all sorts.She walked over and looked around. Most of the flowers had been imported, she could tell, and they looked like that of roses, maryweeds, petunias, and others.A small bouquet caught her attention.It consisted of small white flowers with yellow centers.It was wrapped in a pink cloth.She picked up the bouquet and smelled it.Thoughts of Amiboshi flooded into her mind. Miaka payed for the bunch and exited the store.She spotted Nuriko and Tasuki looking for her.She hide behind a passing group, and dashed off into the night. ~~~~*~~~~ "Where th' hell did she go now?" Tasuki asked.Nuriko's eye caught Tamahome in the distance.He watched as he dashed off.Nuriko hopped down off the platform. "No need to worry.Tamahome's gone after her." Nuriko grunted as he landed on the ground next to Tasuki. "Huh? How'd ya know that?" Tasuki asked.Nuriko brushed himself off. "I just saw him dash after her. u.u." Nuriko replied simply.Tasuki glanced off into a random direction. "I don't like him." he growled. Nuriko looked at him, tilting his head. "Doshite, Tasuki?" he asked, as they walked towards a quiter section of the Festival.Tasuki sighed. "He puts Miaka through so much. I don't get it. Why does she put up with him?" he asked.Nuriko glanced at him and looked down at the ground.Then he looked up and over to a dead-end street. "Because that's how our Miaka is.We shouldn't question her on it, just support it." Nuriko smiled at Tasuki. Tasuki felt his face grow hot, and turned away.Nuriko grinned. "Oi, Tasuki, what's got you blushing?" Nuriko teased.Tasuki exploded on him. "I...I'm not blushin ya idiot! I'm just....---!" Tasuki's excuse was interrupted as two cloaked figures dropped into view before the two. Nuriko growled, knowing something was up.Tasuki pulled out his Tessen, ready for battle.The two cloaked figures laughed. "Your powers are useless against us!" they stated, their voices muffled.Tasuki spit and laughed. "Ya think so huh...Nuriko, take th' one on th' right, th' one on th' left with th' mouth is mine!" Tasuki dashed forward, his speed incredible. Nuriko grabbed a nearby stand and threw it at the one on the right.He dissappeared and appeared before him. "O...omae!" Nuriko gasped. "REKKA--SHINEN!" Tasuki shouted, a flame emerging from his tessen, and encircling the other cloaked figure.The flames danced about it, and it lifted a cloaked arm.The flames went out instantly. "Useless!" he laughed, and returned the attack on Tasuki. Tasuki lept out of the way and landed on the roof of a small building. "How th' hell didja do that?!" he demanded, as Nuriko yelped.He turned his attention to him. "N...Nuriko!" he yelled.The cloaked figure had its arm around Nuriko's throat, choking him. Tasuki felt something kick him in the head and he lost his balance,falling from the roof of the building he was on. "TASUKI!" Nuriko choked.Suddenly, his bracelets from Taiitsuken glowed, and formed into full gauntlets.Nuriko felt the power of Suzaku surge through him, and laughed, looking back at the cloaked figure, grabbing him, and threw him over his shoulder and through a building.Nuriko lept forward and caught Tasuki just before he hit the ground.Dust errupted from Nuriko and Tasuki's impact to the earth. Tasuki opened his eyes and looked at Nuriko. "Nuri..?" Tasuki asked, but Nuriko had placed him on his feet and turned to the cloaked figures. "You can't beat us that easily!" Nuriko spat.Tasuki wavered, and turned his attention to the other two.The smaller held its shoulder. "Yea! We're a part of th' Suzaku Seishi! You'll pay fer messin' with us!" he laughed and held the Tessen down towards the ground, and called an incantation."KA JI WA!"A ring of flames engulfed around Tasuki, unharming him. The two cloaked figures laughed. "New trick, same effects.It wont harm us! We're too fast!" the taller laughed. Nuriko laughed from behind them. "That's where I come in!!" he sneered, and wrapped them with a rope that he had found nearby.They couldn't move.Nuriko jumped back as a small ring of fire circled them.They fell to their knees and screamed in the heat.Nuriko turned towards Tasuki. "Tasuki-chan...." Tasuki grinned a toothy grin. "Who are ya? And what do ya want?" Tasuki yelled.Nuriko turned to the others as they yelled.The flames died down and Nuriko stomped over to them, grabbing them, making sure they wouldn't get away. The taller spoke, his voice husky. "Your miko will not survive." he said simply, and the figures faded, leaving just the cloaks.  
  
"Nani?!" Nuriko gasped.Tasuki ran to him. "What's wrong..? Nuriko?!" Tasuki yelled.He looked down and yelled,jabbing a finger at the cloaks. "Wh...where th' hell did they go?!!" "They were here for Miaka!" Nuriko threw the cloaks down.Tasuki threw the tessen into its holder on his back and both ran back towards the palace.  
  
Chapter 2 Fang Boy in love Nuriko and Tasuki burst into the emporor's chambers, breathing heavily. Hotohori blinked. "Nuriko....Tasuki?" Nuriko and Tasuki collapsed to their knees respectivily.Hotohori got up from his chair and walked hurriedly to them. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing something was up. "Your Highness! Where is Miaka?!" Nuriko demanded.Hotohori blinked. "Asleep in her chambers I presume." Hotohori's face turned to worry. "Why?!" he asked. Nuriko turned to Tasuki. "Tasuki!" he breathed, and Tasuki nodded, climbing to his feet and dashed out towards Miaka's room.Nuriko stood up. "Highness! Tasuki and I met up with some rogues out at the festival." Nuriko said, looking at Hotohori. Hotohori gasped. "Nani?!" he asked. Nuriko lowered his eyes. "We were unable to stop them, but they introduced trouble for Miaka!" Nuriko breathed. Hotohori's brows furrowed.He grabbed for his sword and pushed past Nuriko. "Miaka!" he ran after Tasuki. "Hotohori-sama!" Nuriko followed close behind, and grabbed the Emporer by the wrist.Hotohori stopped dead in his tracks. "Hotohori-sama! We shouldn't disrupt her with this!" "Nuriko! Miaka is in danger!" Hotohori ripped his wrist from Nuriko's grasp, and continued onto Miaka's room.Nuriko followed, and walked past him,and turned, stopping him in his tracks. "We shouldn't worry her with it! She has enough on her mind! With us guarding her, she' ll be in no danger!" Nuriko hissed.Hotohori stopped, studying Nuriko.Nuriko stood tall. "Your Highness, forgive me!" Nuriko bowed his head,putting a balled fist above his heart, where under his clothing, his symbol shone brightly.He looked back up. "We've protected her up till thus far.Nothing is going to stop us from protecting her until she summons Suzaku, and even then afterwards!" Nuriko said, the words getting through to Hotohori.He lowered his eyes. "Your right, Nuriko." he said gently. He walked slowly to Miaka's door of her chamber,which was slightly open and looked into the room.He saw Tasuki kneeling by the bed.Tasuki turned around to face him. "She's asleep." he smiled gently. All three stepped outside and shut the door. Hotohori turned to the other two. "None of the others shall know about this." he said simply. Nuriko and Tasuki bowed their heads, and watched Hotohori walk back to his room..... ~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Nuriko turned to Tasuki.Tasuki's face was absent-looking.Nuriko put a comforting hand on Tasuki's shoulder and he looked up at Nuriko.Nuriko smiled gently. "We're going to see the ship tomorrow.Let's get some rest ne?" Tasuki nodded, and walked in the direction of his room.Nuriko watched after the red-haired man and sighed. "Tasuki-chan..." and turned for his own room. Tasuki opened the sliding door to his room, let himself in, and shut it behind him.The light from the lone candle by his bed danced upon his darkened face as he leaned back against the door. *Tasuki suddenly goes SD and pulls at his hair in frustration* "Why am I thinking that?!?!" he asked to no one in particular.He sighed and stared at the candle, as what happened earlier came to his mind. *FLASHBACK* Tasuki dashed off towards Miaka's room. "Miaka! Be there!" his mind raced as fast as he did, until he came across Miaka's room.He gently slid back the door and stuck his head in.The light from the lanterns outside illuminated most of the room, and fell upon Miaka's face.Tasuki sighed with relief, and found himself entering the room.He slid the door back a bit, so the light wouldn't wake the sleeping priestess up. Tasuki fell to his knees and looked over the sumbering Miaka on the bed.She had a hint of a smile upon her face.Tasuki looked down at her and thought, 'What am I doing here? I should go tell the others she's alright.' he thought.But his actions were much different.He lifted a hand to Miaka's porcelin-like face, brushing hair out of her eyes.Tasuki didn't hear Hotohori and Nuriko bickering lowly outside.His attention for the moment was on Miaka.A thought flashed across his mind.And he snickered. 'Can't. I hate girls.' he thought,and Hotohori opened the door then.... *END FLASHBACK* Tasuki took off his coat and layed it on the floor next to the bed.There he sat, and slipped off his boots as well.Miaka wouldn't leave his mind.He knew she loved Tamahome. "Why..?" he asked suddenly. There was a small tapping on his door,just as he was about to lay down.He bolted upright. "Nani..?" he asked,turning to the door.The door slid open and Nuriko popped his head in, and smiled. "Domo!" Tasuki groaned and layed down on the bed. "Whatchya want Nuriko.." Tasuki asked quite bitterly.Nuriko opened the door fully, groaned, and put his hands on his hips. "Is that the kinda treatment I get when I come here to talk?" Nuriko asked.Tasuki opened an eye at him. "So ne.." Nuriko fumed and Tasuki waved his hands in submission. "Kiddin, Kiddin!" he laughed.Nuriko calmed down,and shut the door behind him. "What's botherin you Tasuki-chan?" Nuriko asked, leaning against the door. Tasuki sat up and stared off towards the opposite wall of him. "Nothing." he said simply.Nuriko lowered his eyes. "Alright, you don't have to talk about it." Nuriko said simply, and made his way over to Tasuki's bed. Tasuki turned his attention from the wall to the approaching Nuriko. "So what brang you t' my room.?" Tasuki asked.Nuriko sat at the foot of his bed, and stared down at the floor. "Things have been troubling me." Nuriko answered.Tasuki laughed. "I'm the wrong person to come to." Tasuki shook his head and layed his head down against his folded arms.Nuriko turned to him. "But it's about you." he said almost silently.Tasuki's half-closed eyes flashed open. 


End file.
